


Impish Creatures Hidden Behind Angelic Smiles

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Eggsy’s Children Are Little Shits, Fluff, Grampy Harry Hart, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Original Mycroft-Unwin Children, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy run into a pickle with their twins, Zach and Leo, and need to impose some assistance from Harry to watch Gemma.Harry doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to his adoptive grandchildren, and not lack of trying. But he and Gemma get on pretty well, and he’d do anything for his dear friends. Besides, it’s just one, innocent nine year old, right?
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Impish Creatures Hidden Behind Angelic Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is day five for the flufftober prompts: Sparkle. 
> 
> So, of course, Sanfu and I found a way to sneak it into our series! 
> 
> Sorry this is a day late! I hope to get up day 6 on time! 
> 
> We hope you all enjoy!

“Harry?” Merlin’s voice sounded over the man’s cellphone. He could tell from the tone of voice he didn’t want to hear whatever was coming next. “We’re in a wee bit of a pickle. I need yer help.”

Harry internally sighed. Anytime there was a ‘pickle’ at the Mycroft-Unwin’s, it involved Harry and babysitting. And that wasn’t to say he didn’t like the children, just his last two experiences were rather...horrific. 

“Yes, Hamish. What is it I can do for the Mycroft-Unwin’s today?” His tone did little to hide his joy, or lack of rather, as he offered his assistance toward his most treasured and old friend. 

“Och hell Harry, ye sound like I’m asking ye for a damned kidney...” Merlin tried to have patience, he knew exactly how hard the man had been working lately. And how hard he’d been working his agents. Which was part of the reason they needed Harry’s help so badly. “The boys have had some kind of altercation at school... again. And their headmaster is not taking any excuses this time. They want Eggsy and I in for some sort of session with the boys. We’ll be long enough that they dinnae want Gemma tagging along.”

Merlin’s aggravation and exasperation could be heard over the line. 

“My family is all inconveniently in Scotland, Michelle is working, Daisy has some after school program. Jamal is working. Roxy is working. We’ve just run out of people to ask. It’s just one wee 9 year old girl for 3 hours at the max. Please, my friend?”

Harry could feel Merlin’s desperation as if he were right next to him. Gemma was generally the one who enjoyed him far more, the boys were rather...unimpressed by their Grampy Harry. Just the thought of the name, his friend so lovingly gave him nearly 9 years ago, ruffled his feathers. 

“Yes. Sure. Of course. I’ll be at my flat in no time. I’ll meet you there with Gemma.” He promised as he packed his desk up, and tried to send out emails that he’d be out of office early. “Those boys...” he muttered more to himself, but Merlin gave a grunt in agreement anyway. “I’ll see you shortly, Hamish.” Upon his friend’s sincere thank you, Harry hung up. 

He wasn’t at all surprised to see their family car parked at his home, or a happy Gemma near bouncing by his door, on his arrival. 

“Gemma! I hear you’ll be with me for the evening, hm?” He met Merlin at the door.

Gemma swung her backpack of supplies more securely on her shoulder and rushed Harry for a hug. “Hi Grampy Harry! I’m so excited! Thank you for letting me come hang out!” Harry stumbled back a bit, who knew a 9 year old could be so strong, but returned the hug in kind. 

Merlin came up behind them and grabbed Harry’s hand to shake. “Thank you so much my friend. I hate to run, but I am expected at the school. Eggsy went on ahead of me.”

Merlin could see how tired Harry was and hated dumping more on him. But family came first, right? And really, Harry was family. So he understood. Merlin kissed Gemma’s cheek, tapped Harry’s shoulder and ran for the car.

“Alright!” Harry tried for a smile; Gemma did look rather excited. “I’m sure you have schoolwork to do.” He ushered her into the house. “Shoes off, jacket hung, my dear. Then I’ll make some tea and put out biscuits while you do homework at the dining room table.” 

Harry was impressed when she dutifully followed orders and sat at the table. 

“Grampy?” She called, stopping him just inside the doorframe to his kitchen. “Athair and Daddy said I can’t have tea yet.” 

“Ah. Well. I believe I have decaf, I’m assuming it’s the caffeine they don’t want you to have!” He continued on, putting a kettle of water on to boil. 

Merlin said 3 hours, tops, which meant Gemma could be there for dinner. He figured they could order in, or make spaghetti—which was about the only thing he had readily available and edible—for them. He took the loaded tray and set it closest to Gemma, and took his seat to dole out cuppas and biscuits. 

“I’m afraid I’m in short supply of the raspberry thumbprints you like so much. I wasn’t expecting you, darling.” He offered her a tender smile; he was quite fond of Gemma. “But we can order dinner in?”

Gemma grabbed a ginger digestive, that she’d loved to dunk in her tea... not that she’d ever do that at Grampy Harry’s house; he’d probably turn purple. She nibbled the biscuit and took a small sip of tea. 

“This is very nice, thank you.” She didn’t have much homework, a few math problems to finish and some verbs to conjugate. It wasn’t going to take long. “I’d love to have dinner with you. As long as I’m not ruining any plans you had for it?” Gemma didn’t know for sure if Grampy had a girlfriend or boyfriend but she often suspected. He talked and texted to someone other than Daddy and Athair an awful lot.

Harry gave her a sweet smile. “No. No plans.” He had dinner plans with Percival, which he cancelled, but that wasn’t for her to worry about; family first. 

“I’ll place an order for pizza.” He at least knew what she liked on it. While she finished up he called his favorite spot, Papa Tony’s just down the street, ordering a few pies and even asked for their fried Mars bars; they could make the unexpected time together a treat. 

Of course Harry would need a few antacids, otherwise he’d be burping up stomach acids all night. Which was rather ungentlemanly. There wasn’t much to do, not for a young girl anyway, so he offered the sitting room for some Telly. The couch looked awfully tempting, but so did his recliner, so he laid his long form out while she curled in the corner of the sofa. 

“You’re the guest, you may pick, my dear.” He handed her the remote.

Gemma hesitantly took it; it wasn’t something she was offered often! “Thank you!”

She pointed the plastic and metal object at the big television and searched for something to watch. Truthfully, at this time a day, there wasn’t much that interested her. She stopped on a DIY show about refinishing items to make crafts. She did like crafts. Maybe she’d learn something she could do at home. Gemma watched the show and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry melted more and more into the recliner, even throwing a knit blanket over his suited legs. He looked tired.

“That looks fun, Gemma. You should have your fathers get you the supplies.” He suggested around a yawn. There were some nifty tricks, none of which interested Harry. He gazed at the clock—the pizza wouldn’t be there for another hour—and back at Gemma. 

He could close his eyes, just for a moment, right? She was 9, not an infant any longer and he didn’t have to worry about her escaping. It was hard to go without a nap or to these days; he was too old for this shit. Maybe he’d retire, get someone to take Arthur so he could be a lazy old man; something he’d never allow anyone to know, especially Merlin. 

“That looks fun too.” He wasn’t even sure what he commented on any longer, and felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Gemma continued to watch her show until she heard the telltale snuffles and snores of someone sleeping. She turned to see Grampy Harry out cold in his chair. She giggled quietly behind her hand. She always found it funny when adults fell asleep in front of her.

Turning down the telly, she pulled her backpack closer to her, thinking to grab a book to read instead. But when she was rooting through the over stuffed duffle, she noticed the play makeup set Susie had given her at school. Her friend had missed her birthday party the weekend before, because of a family emergency, and had brought her present to her. 

It was a really nice set, full of all sorts of glittery colors. 

Gemma had been excited all day to try it out when she got home. But, of course, when Athair had picked her up after music lessons, he had told her she was going to Gramp’s instead of home. She could go into the downstairs bathroom and give them a try now. But Grampy’s old dog was there and she only liked to be in there long enough to have a wee, and wash her hands. She pondered using Grampy’s private bath, but that felt intrusive and wrong.

She huffed to herself, shoving it back in when Grampy’s snores grew louder, drawing her attention to the sleeping old man. Gemma’s mouth drew up in a sly, devious grin, and pulled the makeup back out with another plan. 

Harry woke sometime later, it was the doorbell that got his attention, and stretched out with a loud yawn, looking around to see Gemma read a book where he’d left her before he dozed. Safe and sound. 

“I apologize, darling. Grampy here is getting a wee bit too old to be working.” Gemma grinned at him momentarily and returned to her reading. 

He hefted himself out of his chair, chilled and bereft to have left the comfort, and got the door.

The young man behind the door looked up with a bright smile, that died on his lips when he spotted Harry. Harry tried for a warm greeting, but the boy seemed if he struggled to contain laughter. He was told the price around a chuckle, to which Harry paid and tipped, leaving the young man to laugh once the door was closed. 

“Odd. Sounded as if he had a dose of laughing gas.” He frowned at Gemma. “Let’s eat in the dining room, shall we?” Merlin and Eggsy should be on soon enough, but he was sure they had time to eat.

Gemma virated with the desire to laugh at her Grampy, but she had to see if she could keep this going long enough for her Athair and Daddy to see! 

“That boy was just rude. You know how boys are. So dumb until they are all grown up. Just ignore him,” Gemma assured her host. 

They walked into the dining room and laid out the pizza, napkins, and plates. Only at Grampy Harry’s did you eat pizza off china plates with cloth napkins. But he did have all her favorites! There was a marguerita pie all for Harry and a pepperoni and mushroom just for her! No compromising with her brothers! This was a treat! 

“This looks great; thank you!”

They were almost done with their slices and about to move on to their dessert when the front door opened, and Merlin and Eggsy came through.

“We are just finishing in the dining room, Hamish, Eggsy!” Harry called for them. “But we are not sharing our fried Mars bars!” He smiled as the two walked through with Eggsy leading and Merlin just behind. 

Eggsy came to an abrupt stop, causing Merlin to collide with him, and gaped with his mouth open and eyes wide. 

“Eggsy! Watch where yer going, aye?” Merlin’s annoyed frown scrunched into the most peculiar look Harry had seen on the man. 

“Ha...Harry!” Eggsy gasped around a laugh. “What...bloody hell mate! What happened to you?” 

“I beg your pardon!” 

Merlin’s face was so wrinkled, Harry feared it’d stay that way. He wasn’t as amused as his husband, who was about to roll on the floor at the state of their friend. Harry sat, bless him, poised and refined in his suit with a fork and knife for a damn Mars bar. He’d have looked just fine, if it weren’t for the fresh, sparkly makeup that littered his lips in a neon pink with purple glitter, or the blue and gold sparkly eyeshadow. 

“Ye need to take a look at yer face.” Merlin then turned to Gemma, eyes narrowed.

Gemma’s eyes dropped to her lap, all the joyful anticipation of her Mars bar gone. “I’m sorry Grampy,” She forced out mournfully.

Between the delivery boy laughing, Eggsy rolling in amused shock, Merlin looking angry, and Gemma looking contrite...well, Harry just had to see what was going on! He pushed away from the table and sashayed over to the downstairs bathroom, turning from Mr. Pickle to stare into the mirror. His hands flew up to his face when he saw his reflection. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m a painted trollop!” Harry cried in obvious horror. 

“Oh my GOD!” Eggsy guffawed. “This is the best. I need pictures!” He scurried off to further embarrass Harry, leaving Merlin and Gemma alone. 

“Lass...” Merlin took a seat across from her. “That wasn’t very nice to do to yer grandfather.” He heard Harry mutter something about honorary, but was sure Gemma couldn’t hear. “Is that the makeup Susie gave ye?” She nodded. “Hm.” Merlin nodded. “I’ll be taking that for a week, aye?”

Gemma sagged. She had been so excited to try it out on herself when she got home, but Athair was right; she shouldn’t had done that to Grampy. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “He fell asleep in the chair and I just couldn’t help myself!”

“Dammit Eggsy, stop taking pictures!” Harry demanded while he was chased by the younger man, out of the bathroom, waving a wet flannel like a whip. “This isn’t funny.

“What isn’t funny?” Zach asked, he and Leo entered the house through the front door. “Sorry we got tired of waiting, we were worried something might have happened.”

“Holy sh... moly.” Leo quickly corrected his curse upon seeing his grandfather’s face. “What the heck?”

“Ye fell asleep!” Merlin interrupted everyone. 

Harry tried to scrub his face in peace. “Yes! I’m bloody tired! It was comfortable, she was watching the Telly. She was fine!” His cheeks burned with chagrin and embarrassment. “Eggsy! Stop taking pictures!” He howled as the boys tittered. 

“Boys!” Merlin snapped, earning double murmur’s of sorrys, and returned his attention to Gemma. “Pack up. We’re going home.” He stood, while Gemma did as she was asked, and came to stand beside Harry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she would do this, but thank you for keeping an eye on her...” he narrowed his eyes a bit.

Harry ignored the jab and continued to scrub glitter off his lips.

The boys were obviously trying to keep from dissolving into full blown hysterics, they were both already in enough trouble and didn’t need to add on even the smallest digression. “Sorry! We’ll wait in the car!”

Gemma gathered all of her things and packed her knapsack, looking thoroughly ashamed the entire time. As Merlin wrapped up the rest of her pizza, and her untouched dessert, she bolted for Harry, throwing her arms around his middle and hugging him hard. “Oh Grampy Harry! I’m so sorry! I never should have done this! I never thought anyone else would see it!”

She buried her face in his chest and clung on. “It’s just you were asleep and you looked so peaceful! And your face looked so pretty and smooth while you slept, it was just calling out for my makeup!”

Eggsy coughed into his hand to hide the ‘bollocks’ he muttered and a laugh. It appeared not well enough, his husband heard, and earned himself an elbow to the ribs.

“Ow!”

Harry clutched the girl to his chest, most of his irritation dissolved with her compliments. “Oh. Oh my dear, Gemma. It’s okay!” He stroked her hair. “Thank you, my dear. But next time you and I can do makeovers together? I can show you a couple techniques?” 

Even Merlin stared at Harry like the man had spoken a different language. 

Gemma smiled up at her grandfather. “I’d like that!” She gave him another tight hug. “Love you!”

“I love you too, sweet girl.” Harry kissed the top of her head, feeling warm and fuzzy, and saw them off. 

He just knew trouble would follow him, it happened every time he watched one, two or all three. Harry just hoped, prayed even, they’d grow out of their mischievous tendencies. Which was absurd, and he knew it, because it wasn’t like Eggsy had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on tumblr: 
> 
> @stronglyobsessed  
> @snafu-07


End file.
